


Unfaithful

by dirty_bit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Spanking, doesn't end happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_bit/pseuds/dirty_bit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is punished for being an adulterer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gina for beta and english help. This is just a story and doesn't mean anything

Merlin was supposed to be Arthur’s one true love. They had been married in front of the whole kingdom. But Merlin couldn’t stop sleeping with other people. Arthur wasn’t enough for him and he craved the touch of other men every day. He met with the town whores for a while but it wasn’t enough. Soon he got careless. 

He let Cendred seduce him when the foreign King came to visit and Arthur was asleep. He was so wrapped up in his pleasure he didn’t even notice the knights bursting into the room until it was too late. They had heard his moans and thought he was being taken advantage of. When they saw the truth, that Merlin was riding Cendred of his own happy choice, they were shocked and furious.

Cendred was sent back to his kingdom in disgrace and Merlin was dragged before Arthur to be judged.

Arthur was heartbroken and Merlin knew that he was remembering what had happened with Gwenevere before. He was lenient that time but would not be lenient again.

“He’s a whore now,” he said sadly. “Let him be treated as a whore should. Do what you want with him.”

And then Arthur went to his chambers to mourn his loss.

The knights were happy to be the ones to punish Merlin. They loved their King and were angry with him for the betrayal.

“We should resurrect the old laws,” Leon said. “They knew how to treat adulterers in them days.”

They got the old scrolls out of storage and told Merlin of his fate.

“For a start, you are to be stripped naked and paraded through the town for the crowds to see.”

“No!” Merlin shouted but they grabbed him anyway.

“What’s the matter, whore? You’ve shown yourself to enough men already, this shouldn’t be any different.”

Laughing they ripped off his clothes.

“He should be shaved too,” Gwaine said. “Outside in the horse trough.”

They dragged him to the courtyard and pushed him into the trough full of water. The stablehands came over to see what the fuss was, and hooted when they saw Merlin being held down and forcibly shaved between his legs.

“That should clean up his filthy body too,” Gwaine said. 

In accordance with the old scrolls, they tied a rope around his neck to lead him on and then Leon said the scroll said to “paint the criminal like the whore they are.” So they rouged his cheeks and lips and nipples to shame him further.

Finally the scroll said the fill up the place where the criminal had sinned, so they held him down and forced a large wooden phallus into his hole. Then they put a sign around his neck saying Adulterer in big letters.

“Now let’s get you out there for the people to see,” Percival said and pulled him to his feet. He was forced to walk ahead as they held his rope from behind so that he was entirely on display to the crowds that gathered. The humiliation was intense and Merlin blushed hot all over.

The wood inside him made it hard to walk properly and every time he moved it pushed at his insides. Merlin was scared to realise it was making him erect.

“Look! The little whore has no shame, even now!” Leon cried out and the crowds jeered.

Merlin tried to get rid of it but he couldn’t stop the pressure from the wood and so he only got harder. So he was led all through the town naked, shaved and erect; the rim of his hole stretched wide around the phallus.

The crowds all loved Arthur and were glad to see the adulterer punished. They laughed and threw things, some of them reached out to pinch or slap Merlin’s ass as he went by.

The slaps only made the wood press deeper inside him and just at the moment he was being lead back to the courtyard, one particularly hard slap was too hard and he started to cum.

“Filthy little trollop!” Gwaine announced. “See how he takes pleasure from his own degradation?”

There were noises of disgust from the crowd and Merlin turned even redder as he came all over himself.

“The old laws say the whore will be put in the stocks to serve out his sentence, but I think he should get whipped for that.”

The town folk shouted their agreement. 

Percival forced Merlin to bend over and then locked him into the stocks. Then he pulled the phallus from Merlin’s ass, making him cry out.

“Who wants to see me spank the adulterer?”

No! Merlin tried to wriggle free but there was nowhere he could go. He simply had to stand there as everyone laughed and pointed.

Whack!

Percival’s hand felt huge as it smacked down onto his buttocks. He made Merlin count out loud as he spanked him, raining down blows until Merlin’s ass was on fire. He could feel his stretched out hole quiver with every smack.

The town rejoiced to see the adulterer humiliated. Merlin stayed in the stocks like that for the next few days, for the people to come and mock.

When he was finally released from the stocks, it was because a finely dressed man had come by. He looked at Merlin, roughly shoving his fingers inside him, and then nodded.

“I’ll take him.”

So in accordance with the laws, Merlin was sold to become the kept whore of a local noble. He worked as a servant in the day and serviced the noble and his friends at night. Sometimes the knights were invited round to have a go, and Merlin would find himself roughly taken by his old friends. In time he forgot his old life and learned how to become a slave to his master’s desires, a ready and willing hole to be used.

One day Arthur came around to see his old love. Merlin was kneeling naked on the floor, happily rubbing himself up against his master’s leg. The King was amazed to see the change in him.

“This is what he was like all along,” the noble said. “You weren’t to know, sire.”

And so Arthur had Merlin ride him for old times sake, tweaking his little nipples, then he petted him on the head and left him there. He could always come back later.


End file.
